I Want To Be Your Everything
by xbeyondxlimitationsx
Summary: Alex Cabot always had a thing for Olivia, and she decided that it was finally time to tell her. But everything sours as Alex learns about Olivia's date. Oh and let's not forget the little visit that Babs Duffy makes to stir up more drama.
1. Chapter 1

For forty-nine consecutive days, Alex Cabot woke up and told herself that "today was the day". Given, she always had a little thing for Olivia Benson. But recently, her feelings for the woman had grown beyond her control. Every time she arrived to the precinct and would see the beautiful detective at work, she would always try and make that effort to step up and say something to her, anything, that would lead her to reveal her longing for Olivia. And yet, every time she tried, it ended up as a complete failure.

Only one person caught on to Alex's odd behavior, and that was Elliot. He always told her to make a move before it was too late and she would always brush his words away and push it off for another day that seemed more convenient. "This is it." She said with a small hopeful smile as she looked into the mirror. Her mind was a complete wreck and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. But it was now or never, let Day 50 be her lucky day.

The blonde had showered and dressed within the hour and arrived at the precinct before Liv or Elliot even showed up. So, she conversed a little with Munch and Fin, curious to see what odd conspiracy theory Munch was currently interested in and wondering how Fin was going to shoot down every part of it while she waited. However, something happened that sent all of her plans right to Hell, and the start of it all was the sudden appearance of the unforgettable lady of the hour, Babs Duffy.

* * *

_A little over a year ago, a case came up involving a lesbian who was attacked and sexually assaulted and was murdered. The case had its twists and turns and it became even more complicated when Babs Duffy, the President, Founder, and Spokeswoman of LesBeStrong, decided to get involved. _

_Stabler and Benson had just returned to the precinct after bringing a suspect in. The woman gave Elliot a good punch to the head to show off her dominance and power. Elliot left the interrogation up to Liv, for that one._

"_That was quick, she didn't punch you again, did she?" Alex questioned as she tried her best to conceal her smile, but the attempt failed - badly._

"_Ah, you know, some women just don't wanna talk man-to-man."_

"_Stabler!" The redheaded spitfire called out as she stepped through the double doors and approached the detective and Alex as they were in the middle of their brief conversation. _

_Elliot took one glance at Babs before looking back to Alex, "I wish she'd refuse to talk to me."_

_She was drawing closer to them, ready to give it her all. "Look you pig-headed sonuva bitch, you can't drag an innocent wo-," Babs eyes shot wide open as they fell right on the tall blonde. Alex offered a friendly smile as a way to be courteous. "Hi, Babs Duffy." The redhead extended her hand out for Alex, and the ADA met Babs' hand with her own to shake briefly. "Alex Cabot. I will leave you two alone…" She began to walk away as she retracted her hand._

"_You don't have to…" Babs shook her head, completely mesmerized by Alex. Thankfully Elliot stepped in and took Babs away to see what she wanted to say and make another attempt to make sure that she stayed out of the way while they investigated._

_

* * *

_

"Hello to the beautiful blonde," Babs grinned from ear to ear as she approached the ADA. "Hello Ms. Duffy, pleasure to see you again. What brings you back to the precinct?" Alex said as she leaned against Liv's desk, crossing her arms over her chest. Munch and Fin exchanged smiles, waiting to see what the crazy lady was up to with this visit. "Well I was here to make a little complaint. See I read in a recent interview where I was called a whack job by an anonymous source from the local authorities, and I'm thinking it's someone from SVU." Babs' eyes glanced over to Munch and Fin, before returning her gaze to settle on Alex.

"Now Babs, you can't know for sure. We would never call you out, and that is the last thing we'd say about you…Right, guys?" Alex glared to the two. "Yeah, we like to shoot for the big game. You're old news, Babsy." Munch stated as he leaned back into his seat and relaxed.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, Munch wasn't helping at all with this one. Babs was a ticking time bomb and would make any small joke thrown at her face into a big deal and retort with a dozen news stations on standby. "Ignore him. He likes to kid around." Alex stated as she placed her hand on Bab's arm, a simple touch to reassure her, and leave it to the redhead to take it the wrong way. "Alright…Work with me here. I won't raise a fuss, if you will have dinner with me tonight."

Munch, Fin, and Alex were speechless from the offer. "C'mon blondie, surely you don't have any plans. Don't wanna waste your time kicking it with these losers do you?"

Alex's jaw slacked a little, but thankfully it was the perfect timing. She heard familiar voices getting closer and closer.

"So Liv, what are your plans for tonight?" Elliot asked as they walked into the squad room.

"Well, I have a date. You know that rookie cop, Max Boardwine?"

"Yeah, I know the gu-," His words ended right there as his eyes went right to wide-eyed Alex and the woman who taunted him beyond the breaking point when working that case a while back.

Alex wasn't looking back at him, no, she was staring at Olivia like a deer in the headlights. The ADA heard about that little date of hers, and wasn't too thrilled by it.

"Woah, what did we miss?" Elliot questioned as everyone fell silent, with the exception of the true loudmouth. "Well, if you must know Assy McBigPants, I just asked Ms. Cabot on a date, and she was just about to say yes when you two showed up."

Olivia locked eyes with Alex, "Is this true?" She asked, not being able to believe such talk. Alex looked away from Olivia without answering and reached for a pen and blank sheet of paper from Liv's desk and wrote down her address and folded the paper in half, then handed it to Babs.

"Pick me up at eight." The ADA stated, and everyone in the squad room looked at her as if she was insane - not for going on a date with a woman, but for going on a date with THAT woman.

"Wow, it's a date. See you tonight, blondie." Babs walked away one proud woman. It was safe to say that her little complaint issue disappeared from her mind completely.

Alex looked around to everyone who stared her down. "Hey, back to work." She was angry and upset, and most of all disappointed in herself. What was worse, was that Elliot knew that she was feeling this way and why. With one last sigh, Alex spoke up, "If anyone actually needs me, I'll be in my office."

The ADA walked off, feeling like a complete fool. Day 50, the worst attempt of all. She passed the double doors when Olivia soon caught up with her. "Alex, Alex wait." The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel to face the brunette. "What is it, Detective?"

"Why in the hell did you agree to go out with her?"

Alex rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the elevator, "Why is it any of your business, Benson? Don't you have a date of your own to worry about?" The doors opened and Alex stepped in and pressed the button to the floor she needed to go to. Olivia watched as the doors closed. Alex seemed so defensive, which was highly unlike her.

Elliot walked up behind Olivia and shook his head, "Yikes, I take it that didn't go well." He stated as he leaned against the wall. Olivia finally turned away from the elevator, looking back at him. "What did I do to piss her off?"

"Liv…I would love to tell you, but Alex would kill me if you found out by me." He pushed himself off of the wall and stood close to her. "Open your eyes, observe what just happened. C'mon you're a detective, go detect." He offered her a smile and patted her back before heading back to the squad room to join the others.

The more Olivia thought about it, the more confused she became. Benson cared for Alex so much, yet she never showed it. It broke her heart when Alex was in witness protection, and it was completely shattered when she did return and talked about the guy she had been seeing. The detective figured they would only be friends, nothing more.

'Was I wrong? Does she have feelings for me?' Olivia pondered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was disappointing really, to see two incredible women who fit so well together appear utterly blind to the obvious facts. Alex was head over heels for Olivia, and Olivia always had a thing for Alex. He could see it in both their eyes, and yet, they can't seem to reach that same balance and admit their feelings for each other. Elliot only hoped that Olivia will think about what he said and realize the precise meaning.

Maybe then she could decide whether or not she should continue that little date that she had planned with that rookie cop. Given, he was a good guy from the times Elliot crossed his path, but he didn't seem right for Liv. As a partner and best friend, Elliot was very protective over the fellow SVU detective.

He knew if anyone was worthy enough to be with her and actually make her happy, it was the lovable noble ADA who was quite a hard-ass at times; the one and only Alex Cabot.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

The sounds of low mumbling was heard from all around the quaint romantic restaurant. People were keeping to their own personal business as waiters shuffled through the tables to take orders or serve the customers their meals. The lights were dim throughout the entire place, which was the icing on the cake to pull off all the smooth moves of seduction while dining.

"Liv?" Max questioned as he leaned into the table, reaching his hand out to place over hers, "Is everything alright? You're not eating and you haven't said a word since we ordered." Olivia had been in deep thought; Elliot's advice from earlier kept boiling to the surface and she was eager to figure out what was going on.

_'Why did Alex agree to go on a date with a woman, especially that woman? Was it just for spite because I had a date, also? Alex never showed any liking for me beyond the friendship…This is too frustrating, damnit.'_

With a small sigh, Olivia's eyes rested on her hand that was covered by Max's, and then her eyes met his from across the small table.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" He asked, a little concerned.

"No, I'm sorry, my mind just isn't with me at the moment. What did you say?" Olivia asked as she moved her hand out from under his and picked up her fork. To Max, that was a sign of complete rejection.

"I asked if everything is okay, and I believe I have my answer…" His tone seemed bitter as he leaned back into his chair.

"Max, come on. I've had a long day. I didn't zone out on purpose."

"Is it that Elliot guy that you're thinking about? Ha, I knew you two had a thing. The whole squad tried to tell me but I always brushed it off. Five dates in and we haven't even had a real kiss. Hell, we barely even talked about you. Every time I try, you always change the subject."

"Wait a minute," Olivia snapped, placing her fork down, "In case you haven't noticed, Elliot is a married man. We are friends, Max. As an added plus, I am not your possession and if I'm not ready to take the next step with you, then you're supposed to respect it. It's a good thing I didn't open up to you, because now I can see you're nothing more than a jerk with trust issues." The brunette stood from the table and took hold of her handbag that matched her striking black dress.

"Where are you going?" Max was beginning to stand from his seat also, but was stopped by Olivia when she raised her hand up. "No, you stay and pay for your dinner, alone. I'm gone." And with that, she walked past the tables of couples and practically waltzed right out of the restaurant.

Olivia returned home and changed right into her comfortable clothing and plopped down on the couch. Her mind was exhausted from the day's events, but she wasn't really thinking much on her pitiful date with Max Boardwine. Now, with him out of the picture, she thought more and more about what Elliot had told her and began recollecting every little thing that dealt with Alex Cabot.

The small glances they shared. The smiles exchanged. Their little get-togethers over lunch or late dinners. The pain in Alex's eyes when she had to leave for the Witness Protection Program...There was so much more, and every little memory of her being with Alex seemed to measure up. Before Olivia knew it, it had been a little past 4:00 in the morning. It was too late to get some sleep; so she took a quick shower and dressed for another day of work and made it to her destination before 6:00 AM. Olivia knew that she had to settle things, at least figure out if they felt the same way about each other.

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

"Alright blondie, get yourself anything you want. It's all on me. Besides, you can always pay me back later." Babs stated as she winked.

The ADA lifted her brow, trying not to smile. The redhead was definitely something alright, but Alex didn't find her annoying or crazy as Elliot and the others described her to be. Instead, Alex found Babs to be a very funny, interesting woman. Although she overly exploited her sexuality and made every little thing into a complete bombshell, she was glad to see that Babs was still well-off and her name hadn't been completely smeared when Babs' real sexuality hit the headlines. Babs wasn't a pure lesbian, oh no, she was bisexual.

"Alright, but first...Do you even remember my name? You've been calling me 'blondie' all day?" Alex challenged, concealing her smile. Although she only accepted Babs' offer because she had been angry with Olivia, she was actually having a good time.

"You did not seriously ask that question?" Babs stated in a dull tone as she lowered her menu to glance at her date. "Your name is Alex Cabot. If you don't like me calling you 'blondie', I can always call you by Alex...Or Al...Or Lex...Or Sexy? Any of those sound good?"

"Wow, you don't mind being forward, do you?" Alex snickered and shook her head, "Call me whatever you like." They exchanged smiles and returned to picking out what they'd like to eat. Once the waiter came around and took the orders and brought them some red wine, the real talking began.

"So Miss Cabot, now it's time you answer my questions."

Alex took a small sip of her wine before nodding, "Alright, shoot."

"The Jew and the Pimp didn't seem to care for me. Assy McBigPants can't stand me at all, even though he was quite the kisser. And Benson, whoa, was she a woman living so deep in the closet that I was unable to bring her out with my special talent..."

Babs had her full attention, and Alex was a little curious how Babs knew if Elliot had been a good kisser or not. However, she was more interested in what she had been talking about with Liv. Instead of calling her out on it, she remained silent and allowed her to continue. "Okay...And where does the question come in?"

"Why did you say yes? Are you really interested in me...Or is it to emotionally sucker-punch the indisposed lesbian-in-denial, Benson?"

Alex licked her lips and lowered her head slightly, unable to answer that question.

"Ah, I guess I know my answer..." Babs paused. "Well, you know what would just kill her? If she found out we slept together, what do you say?"

They both laughed, and Alex felt less awkward than before. "Alright Babsy-baby, how did you guess?"

"When I asked you, I knew you weren't gonna accept. The moment Benson said something about a date, I saw fire in your eyes, jealous much?"

"So, are you mad?" Alex asked, a little worried that she blew the whole night. Although she didn't plan to really be involved with Babs, it would be terrible to end the night so soon.

"No. I should be, but I can't stay mad at a sexy lady." Babs reassured her and the waiter returned with their conversed a little more and had a few laughs as they ate their meal. Although the redhead could be obnoxious at times, Alex thought of her as a pretty fascinating and good person at heart.

By the end of dinner, the two stood outside of the restaurant and waited for a cab. "So, wanna have a night-cap at my place? We could still go with the plan of making Benson super jealous." Babs nudged Alex and grinned. "No no, thank you for the offer, Duffy. But it's late and I do have to work tomorrow. Maybe we can do this again sometime." A cab pulled up.

"Alright, fine...But next time, you're paying." The redhead teased as Alex opened the cab door for her. "Go on, take this one. I'll catch the next one." Babs nodded, but her mission hadn't been complete just yet. The redhead leaned in and locked lips with the blonde. Alex had been taken off-guard completely. After a few moments, Babs pulled away and smiled, licking her lips of the remaining taste of the ADA. "You, my dear, beat Stabler and Benson by a long-shot." Alex exhaled, feeling her cheeks flush a little. "Thanks, Babs. Not so bad, yourself. I, uh, will see you later." Babs stepped into the vehicle and gave her a small wave goodbye as the cab drove off.

"What a night." Alex stated with a smile as she got herself a second cab, and went on home to turn in.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

It was a brand new day, Day 51 if anyone was still counting. Alex had lost all hope though, and believed that her counting should end, for Olivia Benson was clearly not interested in her. Yesterday at work was terrible, but her little date with Babs did manage to get her into a decent mood for the time being. Alex did her typical routine and dressed herself appropriately for work. She arrived at the door of her office by 7:31 that morning. Something was off, though. Her door had been unlocked. The ADA clutched the knob and slowly turned it, peeking in to see no one at her desk.

_'Did I leave it unlocked last night?'_ She asked herself before shrugging it off and stepping inside, closing the door behind her. Once doing so, she turned to walk over to her desk so she could get to work when she finally noticed that she hadn't been alone.

"Olivia...How did you get in here?"

Olivia was sitting straight-up on Alex's sofa. "I got one of the janitors to let me in. I've been here for a while."

Alex placed her things on her desk, yet her eyes never left the brunette. "And why did you come here?"

"I've been thinking, a lot. There were so many little signs throughout the years...And I'm just now realizing it. All those little signs added up to one big answer." Olivia's words caused Alex to succumb to complete silence. The detective pushed herself up off that seat and walked towards Alex.

"Liv...What are you doing?" Alex took a few steps back until her backside was pressed against the desk.

"Hold still." Olivia demanded in a soft whisper as she took hold of Alex's arm and pulled the ADA closer to her. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Alex shivered when feeling Olivia's warm breath against her lips. Their eyes were locked on each other for what seemed like forever, and ever so slowly, they eased their lips closer and closer until...

With one knock, and no waiting, Max Boardwine opened the door and called out to the detective. "Olivia, you in here? Detective Stabler said I could probably find you..." Max's jaw dropped when he caught sight of the image before him. The two women pushed away from each other and looked right at him.

Alex didn't need an introduction, for his last name was stated on his uniform.

_Boardwine._

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled in pure anger as he moved inside, slamming the door shut.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**_So, how did you like this chapter? :) I worked on this pretty late, so I apologize for any errors, etc.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_That morning, Max really felt bent out of shape about the little argument that occurred last night in the restaurant. He let his fears get in the way, for he really did have a thing for Benson and she always had Elliot around her. He over-analyzed things, and he only hoped that Liv would understand and forgive him - maybe settle on some lunch later in the day. Max showed up at Liv's desk, but she wasn't there. Of course one person was though, that being Elliot Stabler._

_"Uh, hey Stabler…Is Olivia around?"_

_Elliot shook his head briefly, "I haven't seen her today, but she's got to be here. Check the cots in the back, if not there, maybe she's in Cabot's office."_

_"Cabot…Alex Cabot, right? Alright, thanks for the help." Max checked the cots in the back room, and found them all to be empty. So Liv hadn't been there, his next guess was in the ADA's office. He made record time and knocked once before entering._

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing, two women against a desk, leaning into each other. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut, making it known that he wasn't going to leave until he got his answer of what was going on._

_

* * *

_

Alex, completely flustered, moved back behind her desk - separating herself from Olivia and Max altogether. She didn't need this right now, especially in a busy work environment where she was sure people were keeping their ears open to hear the juicy details of the argument.

"What the hell were you two doing? Jesus Christ!" Max's voice heightened further as he approached Olivia.

"Max, just go. Get out." Olivia raised her hand to point to the door but he grabbed her wrist. "Stop it! What are you doing?" She pushed him away, but his hold was too strong in the midst of the struggle. He grabbed her other wrist and continued to squeeze.

"Hey, enough!" Alex decided now was the best time to speak up, and moved between them. "Officer Boardwine, you better think twice on what you are doing. You want to lose your job? Then I insist on you getting out of my office before I get your ass thrown out." She stated firmly, forcing him to loosen his hold of her wrists.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving until you tell me what the two of you were about to do?" He challenged Alex. His eyes burned into her body.

Olivia, usually the one who was able to withstand any scenario, had frozen; rubbing her wrists as she watched - unable to do or say anything. Being attacked like this, only reminded her of when she had been assaulted a few years ago, and was almost raped.

Before anymore words were exchanged, there was another knock on the door. The door opened shortly after and a curious Babs Duffy paraded into the room. "Hey hey hey, what are you doing to my little lady?" Babs demanded as she stepped right into the argument and stood her ground next to Alex. Max's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? Your lady?" Babs had the full attention from everyone in the room.

"Yes, we made it official last night. We are seeing each other. Got a problem with it? Should I tell the press that local PD discriminates against lesbians working for the criminal justice system? Oh I bet your boss would get a kick out of that, now wouldn't he?" For a small woman with a loud mouth, Babs surely knew what to say to get Max to back-off.

"Now wait a minute here, they were…" His eyes glanced from Olivia, to Alex, and then right back to Babs. "They were…what? Listen you cancerous boil on the anus of humanity, either get out of here, or I will make your life a living hell. Alex is mine, not yours, not hers. Get it? Got it? Good. Now leave!" She stated with pure attitude. He slowly walked out the door, still unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

When the door closed, Alex blinked a few times and then turned her attention to Olivia who was staring the two women down. "You two…?"

Alex and Babs exchanged glances and finally the ADA shook her head, "No Olivia, Babs is a friend."

"Aw c'mon, for what I did there, I should at least get one night in bed with you." Babs pouted. Alex bit her lower lip and placed her hand on Bab's shoulder. "Can you…Wait outside?"

"Yeah yeah, make up and kiss the girl. Don't take too long, or else I'm coming back in to watch." Babs grinned before leaving. This time, Alex followed pursuit and closed the door behind the feisty redhead and locked the door before turning back to Olivia.

With a small sigh, Alex approached her, taking the detective's wrists carefully and rubbing her fingers across the skin. "That's gonna bruise." The ADA whispered as a frown appeared on her lips. Liv shrugged a little, "It's fine. I'll be okay." Olivia looked up from their hands and focused on those soulful eyes of the ADA's. "Are you okay? I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't even know he knew I was here."

"I'm fine, Olivia." Alex smiled softly and removed her hands from Olivia's wrists. "Who would've thought that Babs would save the day." Alex smirked a little. Olivia had to give the woman some credit there.

Things were awkward, and neither woman really knew what to say about what happened - or what was going to happen before the explosion occurred. "Listen, we both have work to do…But how about we meet later when we're both off the clock? We could grab a bite to eat, or maybe just a drink, and discuss things?" Alex offered.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll swing by here after work and we'll leave." Olivia smiled and slowly began to walk to the door. Upon reaching it, she unlocked it and held onto the handle. "Oh and Alex?" She called out right before opening it. Alex turned to face the door as she heard her name being called out, "Yes, Liv?"

"Don't force me to compete with Babs to win your heart." The detective smirked and was out of the office, saying a brief 'thank you' to Babs before leaving to go join Elliot and get her work started for the day. Crime was never on hold, so Liv couldn't let personal matters get in the way and blindside her from her job.

* * *

Alex took a seat at her desk and smiled just as soon as Babs re-entered the room. "Oh somebody is getting some tonight!" Babs clapped when seeing that look on Alex's face.

"Oh shut up." Alex chuckled.

"Hey now, no need to get snappy. Now get your ass up, you're taking me to an early lunch and you're gonna tell me everything. Let's go! C'mon." Alex, reluctant to pick up her things and leave like this, but she felt that she deserved a good break after what happened moments before.

_To Be Continued._

**First off, I truly apologize for taking so long to write another chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this one. More to come very soon! And trust me, this isn't the last of Max Boardwine. And it's definitely not the last of Babs Duffy! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Already, so much has occurred on this one day, and the clock hasn't even struck noon yet. When Max returned to his duties as a police officer at the station, his captain couldn't help but to take notice and realize that something was bothering him. The man of high authority did not want any of his officers to be in a position where they couldn't focus with all of their ability.

"Officer Boardwine." The Captain called out in front of all of his officers. Max's eyes set right on him in return, unsure why his boss called on him and not anyone else. "Yes, Captain?"

"I think you should take a few moments and step outside, I don't want any of my officers daydreaming while on duty. You better have your mind in the right place when you return." The man scolded his officer in the most professional matter.

"Yes Sir." Max nodded once and made a clean exit from the rest of his fellow officers, and stepped outside of the building. It was a nice, sunny day, with a nice cool breeze to match. The streets were as busy as usual, so Max stood right against the building so he wouldn't get in anyone's way on the sidewalks in front of the precinct.

His mind raced with thoughts of what happened back in Cabot's office, and thought about each woman and tried to piece together the missing links. Something was off, something important didn't make sense for him to believe that story. "Is Liv into women? When did Alex Cabot go for the same sex, anyway?" His nose scrunched up as he asked himself those same questions again and again.

"Speak of the devil." He mumbled as his eyes glanced right to the blonde ADA as she walked right out of that building with that little redheaded loudmouth that threatened him earlier. "So they are a 'thing'…Maybe there was some truth in this after all." The officer had no idea what was really going on, he believed the lie that Babs told him. Now, with him believing that, he was sure he could face Liv again - apologize, and hope that they could put all of that behind them and start fresh. After all, he did have a thing for the detective and he wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

Before returning inside, Max watched the two women walk down the street amongst the other busy-bodies until they were completely out of sight and out of mind. He knew that in order to regain complete focus on his work, he would have to try and talk to Liv one last time and see if he had the power to heal all wounds.

* * *

Olivia tried so very hard to keep her smile at bay. Although a lot of hell went down, she and Alex seemed to reach a decent plan. The detective was glad to see that Alex would sit down and discuss everything with her, and they could finally figure out what they really had going on once and for all.

Liv pulled down her thin long sleeves of her sweater to hide the fresh bruising patterns on her wrists that were starting to appear. The last thing she wanted to happen, was for Elliot to come across them and have him go ballistic over nothing. She loved Elliot to death, and he was her best friend, but there were times where he was overprotective of her. "Hey El, anything new we can work with today?" Things had been oddly slow, case-wise.

Elliot looked up from his paperwork on his desk, watching as she sat down at her own desk across from him. "Nah, nothing hasn't come up yet. Let's not jinx it, though." He smirked and winked, before returning to sift through some more old files.

She nodded in agreement and began to clean up her desk a bit, getting her things in decent order before a call does come in and things get intense around the place; not to mention a bit messy. It didn't take her long to sort out everything she needed to, and when she was done, she rested in her seat and sighed. "All done. Looks like you should've taken care of old paperwork earlier." She picked on her partner and he shot a playful glare at her. Working this job, they had to have a sense of enlightenment and a laugh every now and then, or they would always be miserable and unhappy.

"Olivia. I mean, Detective Benson. I, uhm, can I steal you for a few minute or two?" Max appeared out of nowhere in the squad room for a second time that day. Liv's eyes looked at him with a sense of both fear and anger. Max's earlier actions caused her to relive a portion of her life that she wanted to this very day to forget. Suddenly, her wrists were aching once again. "What is it, Officer Boardwine?" Olivia kept everything formal, and Elliot did some glancing between the two but tried to keep to himself for the most part.

"It's private matters, please." Max looked desperate, pathetic even. But she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone until they really talked. "Fine." Liv stood from her previous seat at her desk and motioned him to follow her to the room that was filled with bunk beds for detectives and officers to rest in when pulling such heavy shifts and need some time to rest. Olivia double-checked to make sure that they were alone and there was no one in there resting before getting right down to talking.

"Okay," Liv crossed her arms and walked further into the room, placing distance between herself and Max as much as possible, "what do you want, Max?"

Max closed the door and stepped further inside, but made sure to not get too close and break the personal space that Olivia wanted so desperately to uphold. "I want us to start new again. I don't know exactly what I saw earlier, but I misjudged things apparently. Cabot was with that weird chick, I shouldn't have jumped on you. I'm sorry Liv, for everything. I mean that."

Olivia, however, wasn't buying any part of it. "No, don't even apologize now. I thought I made it clear last night. It's over, done. No more. Get it? Max, I don't want to be with you. If I did, I would've progressed our relationship further already. I thought you were a good guy, but not my type. And after what you pulled earlier, I can't even say you're a 'good' guy anymore. You were ready to hurt me, physically. Why would I want to be around someone who gets a kick of showing off power and beats down others?"

"Okay...I deserve that." Max sighed and stepped closer. Olivia froze in her place and let her hands drop to her sides. He took that chance to take hold of her wrists, gently, and caress where he hurt her. "Please Liv, give me one last chance to prove you wrong...Please." His words were soft, tender even. He searched his eyes for that answer, that one answer he was desperately looking for.

* * *

Elliot remained at his desk when Max decided to show up unannounced and pleaded to speak with Olivia. He, who had no idea what went down back in Alex's office, wondered just what the guy wanted so badly to discuss with Olivia. Elliot shot a glance to Munch and Fin who were snickering and looking back at him. "What?" He had a small smile threatening to show in the corner's of his lips.

"Aw c'mon El, you are thinking the same damn thing we are. Mr. Police Man messed up the date last night and begging for Liv to forgive him." Fin stated as a matter of fact, rather than a matter of opinion.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with you. If it was Olivia who spoiled the fine dining of the evening, he wouldn't be showing up here in a fit with his tail between his legs. Talked about being whipped, and they've just started seeing each other." Munch concurred.

Elliot laughed and closed the last file of paperwork he had to sort through and sign before deciding to add his own two cents to the discussion. "Why do you think it's something bad? Maybe they just need some time to talk?"

Both Munch and Fin shot him a look. "You've got to be kidding? Oh yeah, I forgot. Kathy got your ass whipped a long time ago." Fin laughed, and Elliot shook his head and stood from his seat. "Okay, while you two sit and pick fun at others, I'm going to check on my partner." Elliot heard the two carrying on about the subject at hand and them Munch started discussing about another crazy theory of his and carried on and on and on about it. Elliot was actually glad to get out of there when he did. Approaching the door to the small room where Liv and Max were discussing things, he quietly opened it just enough to where he could see inside.

Max was holding on to Liv's wrists in a sensible way, and they were just barely a feet apart. He was a little surprised to see them like this, and he figured if he continued watching, he would see things progress. However, he was a gentleman who knew his limits. The two wanted to be alone for a reason, and so he stepped back and away from the door and returned to his desk.

"Well?" Munch ended his little rant about theories to see what was happening between Liv and that officer.

"Well what? They are talking. They seemed fine." Elliot shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to keep himself busy and show no emotion about how he felt about it all. He didn't know Max, but he seemed like a decent guy. But, there was someone much better for Olivia - and that was Alex Cabot. And from what he saw, he didn't think Alex would ever get the chance to show Olivia real love and care.

_ 'Maybe she didn't listen to what I told her...'_ He thought to himself as the time passed slowly.

* * *

The lunch with Babs was amazing, and the two was becoming great friends. Who knew that a bi-sexual activist that was on everyone's radar and an Assistant District Attorney that worked for the Special Victims' Unit would ever become friends? It was an odd relationship, but hey, they enjoyed each others company and it was nice having someone to talk to when things were a bit messy, especially when those things included 'personal matters'. "I had a really awesome time, call me whenever you want and we can hang out again sometime." Alex suggested and Babs didn't hesitate to agree with that idea.

Alex kept up her side of the bargain and paid for both meals before the two had to go their own separate ways for the day. As much as Alex did want to stick around and chit-chat with the redhead, she knew that she wasn't getting paid to ditch work. She had to at least be there, even though there was nothing of great importance going on, work-wise.

"Alright blondie, you be good and hey, if anyone else bothers you - you know who to call! Toodles, babe." Babs gave Alex a hug and got herself a cab. Meanwhile Alex walked on back to the building where she worked. Seeing that she didn't want to return to her office just to twiddle her thumbs, she figured she could check in at the squad room and catch up with everyone since she did feel like part of the team. And of course, she wanted to sneak in some time with Olivia if she could get away with it.

When entering the squad room, all the attention was placed on her. "Well, look who it is. I see Babs Duffy hasn't killed you yet." Munch leaned back into his chair and propped his feet up onto the desk and relaxed as much as he could.

"How did your date go with that monster?" Fin spoke up; they both decided to turn the tables from Olivia to Alex.

"Hey, she is not a monster. She's really nice when you get to know her. The date was good, and we're just friends. Nothing happened, so keep your minds out of the gutter, boys." Alex pointed at the two of them as a playful gesture.

"Oh Alex, don't leave us out of the loop. We've exhausted the talk about Liv and her boytoy that she has whipped. It's time to talk about you." Fin egged her on, wanting to know if anything at all went on during the date Alex had with Babs. However, Alex's mind was glued to what Fin had just said.

Elliot raised his head up and shot both Munch and Fin a glare, "Will the two of you please drop it? Damn..." Elliot was the only one of the bunch who knew how Alex felt about Olivia, and those two were cutting up and making the whole situation worse.

"No," Alex cut Elliot off, "What are you talking about?" Fin had her complete attention. "Okay so, the guy comes in here pretty much on his knees wanting to talk to Liv. So they go into the backroom and Elliot won't tell us what he saw when he went to check on the two, but we're sure they are doing the freaky. Get what I'm sayin'?" Fin had a mealy grin on his face.

Alex stood there feeling completely numb and broken. All of her hopes of her and Olivia being together were shattered right in that moment. As soon as she thought things were going good, this mess happens. Not a trace of happiness was found on the ADA's face, for she felt her heart sink into the black-hole of heartbreak and her stomach was churning to the point where she felt like she was going to get sick any minute now.

* * *

"No," Olivia finally gathered together enough emotional and physical strength to push away from Max, "I am not yours. I don't want to be yours. We are through here. Besides, you really don't know me at all. Now, I'm walking out that door. I expect you go back to your job and leave me the hell alone so I can do mine. Got it? Thought so." She took the silence as her answer and exited the room and returned to her desk. When she saw Alex, she smiled at first, but that smile soon vanished when she got a closer glimpse of the sadness in Alex's eyes.

_'She's hurt. Why is she so sad?'_ Liv thought as she approached the detectives and the ADA. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Both Fin and Munch appeared completely suspicious; and Elliot kept his eyes firmly on Alex, as if he was watching her to make sure that she was okay. "Well? Anyone going to answer me?"

"I think you should answer some of our questions, first." Fin smirked and Olivia remained confused as to what in the world he was talking about. "Fin, quit playing games here. What the hell is going on?" She was becoming impatient quickly.

Instead of Fin responding to her and explain what he meant, Alex decided to step up to the plate. "What Fin meant was, he and the rest of the squad room wants to know how the sex was when you took Officer Max Boardwine into the backroom and 'did the freaky'." Alex's anger pierced through her words and her eyes were glossy from the tears; however she refused to cry here and now. "I'm sure you can fill them all in with the explicit details." Alex turned and walked away, leaving the others in silence.

Munch and Fin wondered why she was so upset all of a sudden. Elliot was debating whether or not he should tend to Alex or remain seated; but either way, he was disappointed at his partner for hurting the blonde. And Olivia, well, she just stood there in complete shock - unsure of what to say or what to do that could help ease the moment.

Obviously, Alex didn't know what really happened in the backroom. Somewhere, somehow, the facts turned into lies and Alex heard the worst part of it all. Olivia wanted to tell her the truth, she wanted to explain what really happened. But would Alex actually listen to her?

Better yet, would she even believe her?

**To Be Continued.**

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been really busy lately. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and there will be more soon! :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

As they all stood there with blank faces, Max quietly exited the back-room and made his little escape to the elevator. He was angry - no, he was pissed. Olivia wasn't even giving him the time of day. His blood was boiling and he had to lock his jaw shut to keep himself from speaking out again.

_'This was not over.'_

Others would tell him to let her go, she wasn't worth the time of day if she wouldn't even try and listen to him. But he couldn't. He really liked Olivia and never had he been the one to be rejected, and it wasn't going to start now. He was handsome, he had a good steady job with nice pay, and that charisma of his always worked on the opposite sex. However, it seemed that Olivia was becoming more and more immune to him each time they crossed paths.

Max wanted to know what was up, he wanted to come out the winner in this mess - and so in his mind, he felt the only way to go about this was to remain persistent.

* * *

Olivia looked the bunch over a time or two before she managed to speak up for the first time since Alex stormed off just mere moments ago.

"What the hell was that?" She placed her hands on her hips, becoming more frustrated by the minute. Olivia glanced over to Munch and Fin who shrugged their shoulders, it was clear that they were completely riding blind and were out of the loop.

Elliot sighed and shook his head, he was the only one who knew Alex had a thing for Liv; and he wasn't prepared to call her out on it in front of the others. Not only would it have been the wrong thing to do, but Alex would be even more pissed if the others found out by him. He stood from his desk, "Liv, take care of that later. We have to go see about a new case. We do have a job to do here." Elliot grabbed his coat and put it on and motioned for her to follow him out the door.

As much as the detective wanted to catch up to the ADA, she knew it would've been a lost cause until she knew what exactly Alex had been talking about. So, she followed Elliot to the vehicle and got in on the passenger's side. Once the car was in motion, Olivia made her attempt to interrogate her partner. "Elliot…" Olivia mumbled under her breath as she walked alongside him, "I know you know…Please, fill me in here." Her eyes watched him as he kept his gaze firmly on the busy streets of New York City.

"You and Max, the two of you in the back-room – well, you figure that one out. What was she supposed to think?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "What? So she thinks we were fooling around? Elliot, I ended it with him last night. He's approached me two times since the restaurant last night. But I think he finally gets the fact that I don't want to be with him."

Elliot briefly turned his head and stared her down before concentrating on the road once more, "You two seemed awfully close when I came to check on you…"

Olivia frowned and looked down at her wrists that were still slightly sore from earlier that morning in Alex's office. She didn't want to start explaining that mess, where she continued to freeze up and relive the painful memories of what she had to face when she went undercover in that damned prison – how Max started to remind her of the corrections officer.

"It wasn't what you thought." That was all she could bring herself to say anything more, and so the rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Alex went directly to her office and remained there for the rest of the day, with the exception of one minor trip that she made to get herself some fresh coffee to see her through the long hours of work. It was easy to say that her little 'date' with the detective was not going to happen. This day went from awkward, to amazing, and then right to the dumps all in one shot. The terrible thing was, was that Alex actually believed that Olivia wanted this to happen as much as she did - but she should've learned by now that hoping was overrated.

When the long hand on her watch landed on '6', she packed up her collection of files that she had been working on and was all ready to go. Alex knew that if she played the timing carefully, she would make it out of the building without being spotted by that certain someone. And just as she was making it out of the door, her office phone began to ring. As much as she wanted to avoid it at all costs, she knew that it could've been an emergency call or something of great importance, work-related.

"Hello?"

"Blondie! I thought I wouldn't catch you, are you and Benson still going out tonight?"

Alex closed her eyes as a wave of relief washed over her - but she still felt bitter about the turn of events. "No, Babs. It's..." She sighed, "it's not gonna happen."

The tone of Alex's voice turned Babs' perky attitude into a serious one. "Why? What happened? Was it that douchebag, again?"

Alex wanted to vent, she wanted to go off and tell the redhead about Olivia and Max, in the back-room, and how she had been a fool to fall for Olivia's little game in the first place. A happy ending was too far-fetched; in reality, it was all about disappointments and heartache. Nevertheless, Alex decided to hold her head high and not vent. "Don't worry about it Babs, it's a lost cause." The ADA wasn't up for talking at the moment, not even with her high-spirited friend. "Listen, I'll - uh - I'll call you later. I just want to go home and get right to bed. Okay?"

Babs decided now wasn't the time to play around or use her extreme sense of sarcasm to lighten the mood. She couldn't fix Alex this time, but she knew the one person that could. "Okay babe, you go home and I'll talk to you later. Night, sweets."

Alex smiled a crooked smile, "Goodnight, Babs."

The blonde hung up the phone and gathered her things once more and made her exit, not stopping to talk to anyone as she exited the building. She got in her car, started the ignition, and drove away.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had been working on the case non-stop since earlier that morning. It was just after six when they pulled up to the precinct. Elliot and Olivia had barely spoken a word to each other due to their awkward moment in the car hours ago. Elliot went his own way and said a brief goodnight to Liv, deciding to head back inside to get his things so he could go home to his wife and family. Meanwhile, after briefly waving Elliot off, she went directly to the ADA's office so they could talk. After all, she did suggest that they should grab a bite to eat after work and talk. Olivia only hoped that Alex wasn't still angry with her about Max. She approached the door to the office, only finding that it was locked and the lights were off.

"She left." She mumbled to herself as she felt her heart slowly sink. With a small sigh, she released the doorknob and made her way out of the building. There wasn't anything at her desk that she needed for the time being, so she figured it would be best to go straight home. The cool air hit her skin, causing a slight chill as she made her way to her own vehicle and got in; giving herself a moment to warm up a bit before getting on the busy street.

_One ring._

Her mind had been so scrambled from the day's events. But Olivia was at full attention as she heard her phone, instantly trying to find it.

_Two rings._

Looking all over, she finally realized that it had been in her back pocket the entire time.

_Three rings._

She flipped the cellular device open and placed it to her ear and answered, "Benson."

**"Listen carefully, Olivia Benson. Meet me tonight at precisely 9:00 in Central Park, at the bench between the two Dogwood trees. No cops, or your ADA is dead."**

Olivia's eyes widened, and her jaw lowered - her body was growing more numb by the second. "What? Who? Who is this?"

**"You heard what I said.**" The phone call ended.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

(Yes, really short and probably really sucky, but it is late and I realllly felt bad for not adding anything in so long. I apologize for my absence. College finals will be the death of me. Thankfully, they're almost over. So please please bare with me and I promise to make the next chapter full of twists and turns, drama, and maybe an interesting conclusion. I'm thinking about having at least two more chapters before I end it. Thoughts? Opinions?)


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was stricken with fear, for she wasn't sure what was going on. All she really knew was that Alex was in serious danger and one wrong move would cost the beautiful blonde her life. She couldn't go to the police, she was even afraid to call Elliot. Usually in sticky situations, she was very involved and she didn't dare freak out because she knew that it wouldn't help anything at all. But this time, she knew who the victim was going to be if she tested the person who called her, and she cared deeply for Alex Cabot. Finally closing her phone, Olivia went directly to Central Park. It was already after six, and the traffic was getting busier and busier, so it was best to leave now while she can.

The voice had been heavily disguised, she couldn't recognize it at all. As she drove through the heavy traffic, her mind flickered down the list of possible suspects who would do such a thing to spite her - most of them being in jail. Then of course, there was Max Boardwine.

_'There's no way it's him. He's a cop for Christ's sake. He can't do this, not to her.'_ Her chest was becoming heavy as her emotions were going berserk. She couldn't let herself think like this, or she would end up going crazy.

"I just need to get there. Central Park. The bench between the Dogwood trees. 9:00...Alex…" She whispered to herself quietly as she turned onto another street that led her to the park. Her eyes were becoming watery, and it was making her vision blurry. With a few quick breaths, she calmed herself down and listened to the small sounds coming from the radio until she made it to her destination.

Olivia checked the time, and the radio read '8:30'. She had arrived, and she made it right on schedule. The detective parked her vehicle and hastily walked through the park. It didn't take her fifteen minutes before she found the empty bench right between the Dogwood trees. It was dark, and the only sound she could hear was the very faint noises of the busy streets, crickets chirping, and the sound of the wind rustling through the trees.

Olivia waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

She would check her watch constantly, feeling as if time had truly came to a sudden halt.

**9:00 - Right on the dot.**

Olivia felt her stomach churn, that sickening feeling was growing stronger. She did as she was told, she was at the right place and she was definitely there on time. And there was no way in hell that she called for back-up. No, it was just her, only her. The very puzzled detective.

"Olivia?" A voice called out to her from afar, a very familiar voice. "Olivia," the voice was getting closer, "what are you doing here?" Olivia turned her head to face the approaching person and stood from her seat on the bench.

"Alex?" Now she was completely bewildered by everything.

* * *

**At Alex's Apartment - 7:30PM.**

_It had been 7:30 by the time Alex had made it home. She already had her night planned. She would make a quick dinner before relaxing for a good hour in a nice hot bath, and then right to bed. At least, that's what she planned on doing, until she arrived home to her phone ringing non-stop. Her brows furrowed as she placed her things on the table by the door and went directly to her living room to retrieve the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Alex. Alex please, I need to talk to you." The woman with the upset voice begged._

_"Babs? What's wrong?" Alex went right to panic mode. The redhead was fine over an hour ago when they last talked, what could've possibly happened to her? After working with Special Victims for so long, Alex's mind went right to hell._

_"I can't discuss it, not here. Just, please, please meet me at the park. I'm at the bench by the Dogwood trees. Hurry." And with that said, Babs hung up the phone._

_Alex couldn't carry on her plans, not anymore. She had to see what all the hubbub was about, and more importantly, see if Babs was really okay. She hung up the phone and reached for her coat and purse and went right back out the door. She had to hurry, because there was some distance between where she lived and the park._

* * *

"I…I thought…You…" Olivia tried her best to explain it, but her words fell short as she felt her phone gently vibrate in her pocket. "Hold that thought." She told Alex before she flipped her phone open and read the text message.

**_'Glad to see that you listen well, Detective. Now, fix my friend's heart. She's hurting, if you haven't realized it yet. Don't fail me, or I will pulverize your ass. With love, Babs.'_**

"Oh I'm going to kill her." Olivia was angry, angry at the fact that Babs made her worry over nothing.

"What?" Alex called her out. "Liv, seriously, what are you doing here? Where is Babs?"

Olivia eyed the blonde before returning her attention to her phone and replied. _**'Well played, you're one sick person, Babs.'**_

Olivia finally put her phone away just as Alex was starting to get aggravated; for Alex was still out of the loop.

"Well, it seems Babs has pulled one huge, twisted trick on both of us. I got a mysterious call saying that if I'm not here by 9:00, you were going to be killed."

Alex was definitely pissed now. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Damn it, Duffy." She stated in a loud tone before looking back to Olivia, "She called me saying to meet her here, because something was wrong. I thought she was hurt or something." Olivia couldn't help but smile, but Alex showed no hint of amusement.

"Well, this was a waste. I'm out of here. See you tomorrow, Detective." Alex turned and prepared to leave for home.

"Alex, we need to talk. About earlier."

Alex paused and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Olivia. "No, what's done is done. I'm stepping back and letting you and Max do your thing." Alex didn't want to talk about this, she was hurting and she didn't exactly want to spend time with the person who was causing this heartache.

Olivia stepped closer and took control of the situation. She gently forced Alex to turn around and face her before she took hold of both Alex's hands. "No, we're going to talk." Her tone was soft, and yet so demanding. "I need to tell you something, something that happened when you were in the Witness Protection Program. Only an elite few know; not even Elliot knows the full story as to what happened."

Alex remained silent, but she couldn't help but wonder. She eyed Olivia's hands that held her own, before slowly nodding. Olivia took her seat on the bench once more, gently pulling Alex down to sit next to her before she released one of the blonde's hands.

"I went undercover, and so did Fin. I posed as an inmate in a women's prison to investigate an alleged rape by a corrections officer. Fin posed as a new officer at work. Well, the suspect took me and…" Olivia looked down at their hands, pausing for a moment as the memories flooded her mind, "it was bad, Alex. I've never been so scared. He hurt me physically and emotionally. I'm forever scarred by it."

Alex covered her mouth with her free hand as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Olivia Benson, this strong, fearless woman, had become a victim and she never knew about it.

"Oh my God…He didn't…?" She couldn't even say that four-letter word, not when the victim of the assault had been someone she had known and cared so much for.

"No, Fin got to me right in time. A moment later and it would've been too late. It was the closest I've ever come." Olivia locked eyes with Alex instantly. "When Max came in your office earlier, and grabbed me by my wrists, it sent me into a shock mode. I was petrified, because when I looked at him, I saw that bastard who tried to rape me. Then you stepped in, and of course Babs followed suit. Then later, he approached me wanting to talk. I took him to the back room and told him to buzz off. I didn't expect him to approach me, get so close to me that it would make me freeze once more. I also didn't expect Elliot to check up on me at exactly the worst time."

The detective could see that Alex was comprehending every word that she was saying to her, and she was coming to terms with the huge misunderstanding of events earlier.

"Alex…" Olivia slowly slipping her fingers into the dips of the blonde's hand and gently squeezed, "I meant what I said earlier. I don't want Max. I want you. I'm not saying it just for the hell of it, I'm saying it because I mean it. Word for word."

Alex lowered her free hand back to rest on her lap as she licked her lips, smiling slightly. "So, you and Max are officially over?"

"Yes," Olivia grinned with a content sigh soon following, "I'm yours, if you'll take me - that is."

"Good, it won't make me feel guilty for doing this, then…" Alex leaned in and captured the brunette's lips with her own. Given, Olivia had been surprised from the kiss, but she enjoyed the little unforeseen kiss.

_'Day 51, the day that my dreams became reality. The day where I became her everything.'_

Alex thought to herself as she pulled the brunette closer to her and deepened the kiss; her tongue slowly eased itself past the soft lips of Olivia Benson and explored her mouth long enough to massage her tongue with her own. But that wasn't even the start of it. Alex controlled the kiss, and slowly broke away to kiss down her chin and to the detective's neck. With each kiss, she lingered, for she couldn't believe how everything was actually falling into place. Alex's lips traveled right back up to re-capture Olivia's all over again.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, and the only reason that the two slowly broke apart was because they were running low on the air supply. "Sorry," Alex whispered with a smile, "I promise I don't always act like a horny teenager."

"Hey, you don't hear any complaints from me," Liv smirked against those sweet lips. She knew that they were getting a little carried away for a public setting, so she decided to play the 'big card' in the situation. "Alex?" The blonde was at her fullest attention, "Yes, Liv?"

The brunette lifted her hand and cupped the ADA's cheek, caressing the woman's delicate pale skin. "Please, come home with me?"

Alex slightly shivered when hearing those words. At first she thought she was moving way too fast with Olivia, but she couldn't say 'no' - she didn't want to say 'no'.

"Lead the way, Detective."

**TO BE CONTINUED. ;)  
**

(Hopefully this chapter was much much better to read than the last.)


End file.
